I Have Been Waiting For You
by catandmouse10
Summary: They meet, he is left waiting, and now she has no choice but to wit for him. Captain Hook/Aurora. And yes I can call it AU.


A/N: Oh how I love Hook and Aurora, let me count the ways. I know Hook hasn't even appeared on the show yet, but I ship them! You are just gonna have to deal with it. I know the actors that played them were liked each other on "The Tudors." But he was gone after one episode. Plus, I didn't realize it was him until after I started shipping this pair. I just needed to clear this up. Anyway, I hope you like this story. It took me a little while to come up with this idea, but I am happy with it. And as always reviews are nice. So, let's get on with it. And this story is also before Aurora knows she is Aurora. So in this story she is Briar Rose.

I Have Been Waiting For You

They told her to never go beyond the forest and she had listened, until that day. She heard voices on the beach just beyond the forest. She had to admit she was curious. She hadn't seen a lot of people in her lifetime. She walked through the forest until the sound of the ocean waves and the voices drew closer.

The voices were all male ones, she couldn't hear a single female among them. She would have to be quiet as a mouse, so they wouldn't spot her. She stayed behind a tree and watched the group of men converse on the beach. When they suddenly stop talking, she freezes where she stands.

She watches as the crowd parts and a man dressed in all black comes forward. Even from a distance she can see he is a very handsome man. He is looking towards the edge of the forest and she moves to hide more of herself behind a tree. The thing she doesn't realize is he has already spotted her.

Captain Hook and his men came off of the Jolly Roger and onto the beach. Just beyond the beach was a forest and they were hoping they could find some fairy dust. He knew better, but he still wanted the fairy dust anyway. One would think that after he had lost his hand that he had learned his lesson, but he hadn't. Magic came with a price and he was just hoping it wasn't that expensive this time around.

As he and his merry crew discussed their plans, he smelled flowers in the air. He was kind of shocked he even remembered what they smelled like. He hadn't seen a flower in a long time, let alone smelled one. Suddenly, he thought he saw someone in the forest. He held up his hand to quiet the others and they parted like the red sea when me motioned them to move. He examined the forest a little closer to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but he soon realized he wasn't. There was someone watching them.

"There is someone watching us," Hook said with a smirk. "And by looks of it, it's a young woman."

"We should go confront her." One of his crew members said loudly.

"Hush, not so loud and I will go confront her." He turned and noticed his crew was following him. "I am going to go alone. We don't want to scare her, do we?"

Their silence and the fact that they had stopped were answer enough for him. He walked towards the forest. He could see bits of her long, light brown hair as he closed in on her. He placed his good hand on the tree she was hiding behind and then his hook on the other side, trapping her. The look of shock on her face made him smile.

"It's not nice to spy on people you know." He was met with silence. He figured she was too scared to say anything. Since she wasn't saying anything. He let his eyes drift over her. She was a pretty little thing.

His eyes traveled from her brown hair, which had flowers woven into it further down. Her dark green dress showed off no cleavage, but he got to see a little leg. Which made up for the lack of cleavage. He also noticed her feet were bare. He didn't think it was wise to walk around the forest bare foot. Hook could feel her shiver beneath him as he ran his good hand up her cheek.

"I am sorry I was spying," He could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke. "I was just so curious. I don't see a lot of people since we live so far in the forest."

"Well that's tragic isn't it?" His voice was soft when he spoke and he hope she knew he meant it. It was a tragedy to keep a pretty girl like her locked up from the world. Well unless there was a good reason to keep her locked away. He ran his fingers through her hair and touched the bell shaped white flowers that adorned her hair. She looked like a wood nymph. "What are these flowers in your hair called?"

She swallowed and looked up at him. His blue eyes met hers. "They are called Lily of the Valley." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Have you never seen them before?"

He wanted to laugh, but he didn't. "No, flowers don't grow in the water or in the sky." The smell of the little, white flowers and her natural scent assaulted him. He wanted to touch her and taste her. And yet he didn't even know her name. He figured he should ask her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Briar Rose." She answered his question pretty quickly. Maybe she was becoming more comfortable with him. The name suited a beautiful maiden who lived in the forest, which she was. He was so caught up in his own thoughts. He almost didn't her ask him the same question. "Oh my name is Captain James Hook."

"Captain? What are you the captain of?" He laughed a little. She was a curious little beauty wasn't she.

"I am the captain of a ship called 'The Jolly Roger.' "She laughed at his answer. She had a cute laugh.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but that is a funny name for a ship," She stopped laughing when he didn't say anything. He didn't like the fact she still looked scared of him. She looked away from him and down at her feet. "I hope I didn't upset you."

"No, you didn't upset me at all," He moved his hand down to her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. The tension in her body eased when she saw the smile on his face. "I actually think it is a funny name for a ship as well."

He looked down at the basket she held in her hands. He was kind of shocked he had just noticed it. Then again he had been so caught up in her. Hey took a small, red berry out of the basket and looked it over. "Are these poisonous?"

She shook her head. "No, they are not. I am taken them back home so my guardians can use them to make stuff." He smiled and popped the berry into his mouth.

"Who are these guardians of yours?" He asked as he looked down at her. A part of hoped it wasn't a future husband and her parents. The other part of him told him he shouldn't care because it could be dangerous.

"Oh their names are Fana, Flora, and Merriweather." The afternoon sun began to shine down on her face. "I have lived with them in a cottage in the woods all my life. I should get home soon. They are probably worried about me."

"And my crew is probably wondering where I am," He was shocked that they hadn't already come into the forest to interrupt them. "We have something very important to find."

"What are you looking for?" She asked as her hand came up to touch his cheek. She was getting braver.

He moved his hand over her hand and held it gently. "Can you keep a secret?" When she nodded her head eagerly. He smiled. "We are looking for fairy dust."

"I am sure you won't find any here." She stood up on her toes and brought her lips to his cheek. He felt the skin in that spot grow hotter. "I should go."

"I should go too." And he would in a moment. He turned his head and his lips connected with hers. He kissed her gently and just as she began to kiss back, he pulled away. If he had let her kiss him. He would have never let her go. "Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye James." She said after a few moments of silence. She began to walk away and he began to as well. Until he heard her voice again. "Will I see you again?" He turned to face her. He saw the saddest look in her eyes. He didn't like it and he wanted to make sure she never had that look in her eyes again.

"Why don't we meet back by this tree tomorrow?" She smiled and her eyes lit up. He felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest.

"That sounds great. I am looking forward to it." She smiled and turned to walk back into the forest. He watched her until she was gone. Having no idea that she wouldn't come tomorrow. She would be on the way back to her kingdom, her parents, and her doom. He had no idea that his beloved Rose was actually Princess Aurora. He also had no idea she was to be married to another man, even though he had captured her heart. His poor Rose would get the rudest awakening when she returned him. He would get his tomorrow when she didn't come.

The next day couldn't come fast enough for him. He and his crew had searched for fairy dust well into the night. They hadn't found any and he wanted to be well rested for when he saw her again. He woke up just as the sun was rising as he got up. He prepared himself for the day and walked off his ship. He walked over to their tree and sat down under it and waited for her.

As the morning turned into afternoon he could feel his heart break into little pieces. He knew deep down she wasn't coming, but yet he kept waiting. That was until Mr. Smee came and found him. "Captain, I think it''s time to leave." He turned to glare at his trusted friend. Hook saw the sad look on Smee's face and knew he was right.

He looked down trying to down play the fact had broken into a million pieces. "Let's go." He had waited long enough. He walked out of the forest and Mr. Smee followed him like a lost puppy. They boarded the Jolly Roger and he gave instructions to make the ship ready. Once the orders he cared out he slammed his boot down, bring the ship to life.

At that same moment his beloved Rose fell to the floor in a deep sleep after she had touched the cursed spindle. He had waited for her and now she would be waiting for him in her forest of throns.


End file.
